Anymore
by sweetsouthernsongbird
Summary: It's now or never. He can't keep pretending anymore. Side Character Contest entry. Beta'd by Kimmie45


**AN: So this is my entry for the Side Character Contest. I didn't win, but I hope y'all enjoy anyways. It was beta'd by Kimmie45. Many thanks to her for the great help!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Anymore**

 _"I've got to take the chance or let it pass by_

 _If I expect to get on with my life."_

He watched her across the bonfire as the light of the day faded and the stars began to shine. Embry was always watching her. If anyone caught on to him, he could play it off or at least say it was very new. But Embry couldn't lie to himself. No, he had been watching that woman since they were kids. Had been half in love with her then, too. It only grew stronger as the years passed.

It had been ten years since they became wolves and the mess with the Cullens had gone down. Ten years of being inside Leah's mind and knowing that even now she still hurts. Maybe it was because Embry grew up with a single mom that was heartbroken and depressed most of her life. He knew the signs of when life got to be too much for her.

Embry saw the half memories of drunken nights trying to dull the pain. He saw the slivers of one night stands that she tried to hide. Leah had long given up on trying to hurt Sam with those things.

She had turned the anger and resentment onto herself. She was good at hiding things from everyone, but him. Embry didn't begrudge her those things, even while trying to subtly distract her away from them. Maybe he just actually listened and saw her.

 _Her, Leah._ Not the first female wolf. Not the bitter, bitchy harpy all the guys accused her of being. Not the half person she had become over the years. Leah may have hated Bella, but it was because she saw herself in Bella during the zombie phase. However, Bella got her happily ever after. Leah was convinced she never would.

Embry saw her vulnerability, pain, and struggles to move forward. Everyone told her enough was enough, get over it, it wasn't meant to be or some other asinine cliche. No one seemed to understand that it wasn't just getting her heart broken.

Leah basically got a slap in the face by thespirits, fate, the universe… whatever you want to call it. She lost her love, her best friend, her dad, and maybe her ability to have children. Leah got told by the universe _, "You're not good enough."_ At least, that's what she thought it was saying. She never stopped to think it was really saying, _"You deserve better. The best is yet to come."_

Embry had been there aching for her, with her, all along. Always quietly defending her to the others. Always putting a bug in Seth's or Sue's ear when she was beginning to spin out of control. Hell, the pack probably knew he loved her. They probably pitied him as much as they did her. Whatever, it didn't matter to him if they did; only Leah's opinion counted anyways. If he ever got the guts to tell her.

Things had changed over the years, but not so much to make him think he had much of a chance that she would-could love him back.

Laughter rang out drawing his eyes away from her for the moment. Embry's dark eyes took in his brothers and their imprints. Yes, things had surely changed from previous bonfires. Some of the guys even had a kid or two waiting at home. Only a few wolves hadn't imprinted yet, mainly the younger guys. They were too busy chasing all the girls to be happy settling with one for now anyway, soulmate or not. He was the only one left out of the older guys. He could never see past her to look at anyone else.

Embry knew it was different than Jacob's obsession with Bella when they were kids. That was puppy love that got confused and turned inside out by the supernatural bullshit they had thrust upon them. Bella was never going to choose Jacob because he was too much of a brother and best friend.

Embry was of the mind that maybe he had imprinted on Leah in a way. It was just more subtle because that's what she needed from him. He could have imprinted on her when they were kids. It would certainly explain why his love had lasted so long, even when she was with Sam or the others he caught glimpses of over the years.

Embry just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Maybe he didn't need to imprint to know who his soul's match was. No one was completely sure how or why imprinting happened. Biological imperative or love at first sight aside, mostly the wolves were happy when it happened.

Embry watched the gathering with about as much envy as he saw in Leah's eyes. He wanted that. He wanted the love his mind keeps recreating with her alone.

Leah quietly slipped away from the crowd. No one seemed to know or care, but him. Embry followed her down the beach, knowing she knew he was there. The moon was shining brightly; peeking out of the clouds for once. The shore was awash in silver light that contracted greatly with the dark grey blue of the water drifting lazily ashore. Finally out of hearing range, Leah turned to him in askance with a dark brow raised. Even with annoyance in her features, he found the move sexy because it highlighted her almond shaped eyes.

"I'm tired of pretending, Leah."

"What? Pretending what, Embry?" she huffed out in irritation that she carried around with her as a deterrent for unnecessary conversation.

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. His voice was deeper with emotions that he could no longer contain. "I can't keep pretending I don't love you. I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore."

Astonishment crossed her face before it closed off again. She hugged herself tightly and said flatly, "You don't love me, Embry."

Embry stepped into her personal space that no one normally dared to invade. Unfolding her arms so he could hold onto her hands, "I do, Leah. I've loved you since I was five when you pushed Jacob's sisters in the mud for being mean to us and Seth. I can't hold it inside anymore. My resistance ain't that strong. My heart can't take the beating of not having you to hold."

"You're serious, Em? You love me? Why?" She whispered hoarsely as tears gathered in her hazel eyes. She knew, _knew,_ it couldn't be true. Leah was honest enough with herself to know she had been a miserable shrew to just about everyone the last ten years. She had tried and tried to let go of the hurt and anger for so long. However, no matter how well it was going or how far Leah thought she had gone, things happened to keep dragging her backwards to that dark, lonely place she seems to have always been. As good and nice as she knew Embry to be, there was no way he could or should love someone like her.

"Because I see you. Because I've always seen _you._ Through the heartbreak and the depression, through your anger and righteous bitterness, I still see some of the girl you were before, and the woman you've become since. God, you're so strong baby; even when you don't see it. You love so fiercely-your family, the tribe… Sam. You're funny, although it's usually unintentional," he chuckled.

"You're beautiful, anyone can see that. What they don't see is how adorable you look first thing in the morning when you're still half asleep and walking with your eyes closed until you get that first cup of coffee. They don't see the brilliant smile that lights your face so rarely, or the way it causes your eyes to crinkle at the corners and your nose to scrunch up. I swear it leaves me breathless every time. How you have this lock of hair that's continuously falling into your eyes."

Embry tugged on her hair slightly, then tucked it behind her ear. His hand stayed as his thumb caressed her cheek. He saw the disbelief in her eyes, but right behind it was hope; something they had both been missing for so long. He knew she didn't want to believe; didn't want to get her hopes up that there could be more than the aching loneliness of the past.

"Embry...I don't… Imprint?" she struggled, stumbling over words to get to her biggest fear.

"I don't need to imprint to know. A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul saying that I don't need to imprint because I've always known who my soulmate was. Leah, I know you don't feel the same, I'm just asking for a chance. If there's any hope you could ever love me, let me show you how I feel. Show you the life and love I've imagined us sharing so many times," he pleaded, his heart beating out of his chest. There in the moonlight he laid his soul bare for her to see. Embry knew nothing less would do to convince her of the absolute truth of his words.

Leah searched his eyes for deception, but knew he wasn't a cruel person to play this as a joke. She tried to look into his soul for the conviction with which he spoke. She knew it took courage to make the leap of faith he did. She wasn't sure she would ever have it in her to try again, to _love_ again. But hearing Embry's passionate words, and seeing how he looked at her, she wanted to be brave. She wanted the love he spoke of, the love she thought she was destined to never find.

She wanted to be done with despair and apathy in her life. Leah knew that trying with Em could crash and burn. However, she'd been living that life for ten years. Really, what else did she have to lose? Yes, it could end just as badly as with Sam, but even if it did, wouldn't it be better to have that small piece of happiness?

Embry was definitely a better person than Sam. If the worst of the worst did happen and he imprinted, he would handle it better. Leah couldn't keep living for someone else, but maybe, just maybe, Embry could help her get back the pieces of herself that he saw among the wreckage. If nothing else, he would leave her with bigger pieces to put herself back together than even she knew was there. He would always be a real friend, and perhaps that's what she needed more than anything.

"Okay," she finally breathed, barely audible to even their supernatural hearing. The fear and hope in her heart made it beat louder than the word she uttered.

Em's heart stopped at the word, praying that he hadn't heard her wrong. "Okay?" he whispered back, leaning forward to ensure he didn't miss her words. His fingers were still stroking her warm cheek, brushing away the stray tears that fell.

Letting go of his hand and moving it up to cup his jaw, she tilted her head back and pushed lightly on her toes until her lips brushed his smooth, firm lips. It was the first kiss she had in a long while. The first that she gave into the feeling that maybe this time would be different.

"Okay."

Embry knew this wasn't happily ever after; it was merely the beginning of the possibility. But as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and gave Leah their first true kiss, he could hear the small voice in his soul repeating _home._ And he knew they would be okay.

* * *

It had been a long, hard road to get them from Embry's confession to where they were today. He always knew it wouldn't be easy. Leah constantly questioned his love, her ability to ever love, and both of their worthiness for each other. They made it through, though. They learned to trust each other and found that the greatest help can sometimes come from the most surprising places.

Seth was the first to know they were officially together about three months after the bonfire. They decided it was better to keep it a secret as they learned more about each other. Although they saw into each other's minds, there was plenty of hidden depths they had never unearthed while in wolf form.

They outed themselves when they fell asleep cuddled on the couch of the Clearwater's house that was given to Leah when Sue and Charlie married. Leah hadn't expected him to stop by that night because he had the overnight patrol. Embry was unnerved by Seth's silent staring and woke up. He started kissing along Leah's neck before Seth finally made a noise waking them up fully. _Although he denied it vehemently, Seth let out the unmanliest squawk that scared them awake._

After a confession and heart to heart, he was really grateful to Embry for taking a chance on Leah. Seth was extremely happy for them both and prayed Em was right about the imprint. A few days later while visiting Edward, who he was very much still friends with, he got caught thinking about that night. Edward called him out on it noticing Seth was in an even better mood than usual. He had decided he wanted to help his sister more, so asked Edward's advice.

When Leah and Embry had a spare night a week later, Seth filled them in on the conversation and passed along Jasper's phone number. Being an empath made him the perfect psychiatrist. He had a legitimate doctorate and made sure to keep updated on the latest studies.

While Leah didn't want to be beholden to the bloodsucker because she still blamed the family for them phasing and ruining their lives, she reluctantly agreed he was the best choice. She couldn't exactly be honest and forthcoming about all her issues with a human.

After the initial call, Jasper and Alice traveled back to Forks. The family had moved a few years before leaving Bella, Edward, and Reneesme behind. Jasper knew mostly second hand the events that caused Leah to need his help and knew being there in person to access her emotional signature was the best way to proceed.

After a year of face to face sessions and a couple of breakthroughs, she was well on her way to being healed and had a better understanding of herself. Even when Jasper and Alice left, Leah still had phone and Skype sessions at least once a week with him. She definitely had a new found respect for the scarred warrior. Even more so, when he helped her stop phasing for good. She would have years ago if she could have stayed calm enough. She learned during that time that Embry would have, too, but kept phasing for her.

About a year and a half after Embry asked for his chance, Leah was finally able to look him in the eye and say confidently that she loved him, too. Six months later on their two year anniversary, he took another chance and asked her to be his wife. Leah, of course, said yes, as long as they married before she turned into a whale. At the joyous confusion on his face, she pulled out a box of her own with a positive pregnancy test inside.

As he watched his glowing bride walk down the aisle to him, he was amazed that his life was better than he dreamed. Embry was so happy that he didn't have to hide his love from her; he didn't have to pretend anymore. A chance given led to spending the rest of their lives together.

* * *

Inspired by the song _I Don't Love You Anymore_ by Travis Tritt.


End file.
